wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Jullier
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Rems Having a body covered with scales is incredibly useful. For example... Umm... You can swim in the sea without getting your skin wet! Bring ? ??? to the Temple of Scriptures 2 - Yanouchk As proud as a Piwi? He'll be laughing on the other side of his beak when you're done with him! Bring 2 Piwi Beak to the Temple of Scriptures 3 - Sirdal This display window is to be used to sparingly on Saint Sirdal's day! Bring 1 Consumables Display Window to the Temple of Scriptures 4 - Eiwech This Pearl will give you the best dreams you've ever had! Bring 1 Pearl to the Temple of Scriptures 5 - Alaokit It's a very fertile day today, so don't forget to take your lawnmower out of the shed and your Vegetaring out of the cupboard! Bring 1 Vegetaring to the Temple of Scriptures 6 - Poupik They say the Trout watch over their streams, night and day. Bring 2 Troutuna to the Temple of Scriptures 7 - Lazura What's yellow and travels at 40mph? A Drago-Express driver's egg sandwich. Bring 2 Tofu Egg to the Temple of Scriptures 8 - Unkn Have fun trying to tie a knot in anything you can get your hands on. Still can't tie a tie properly, though, can you? Bring 1 Old Knot to the Temple of Scriptures 9 - Blid May the furs be with you, young Pandawan! Bring 1 Pandawan Belt to the Temple of Scriptures 10 - Jihelair Oh, what a beautiful shot! The ball left the Kokobat like a rocket. That ball's gone for miles! Home run! Bring 1 The Kokostaff to the Temple of Scriptures 11 - Oskerine She'll reel you in with her magnetic gaze, then subjugate you, but you'll be so drawn to her that you won't even notice! Bring 1 Magnetic Filings to the Temple of Scriptures 12 - Pasqueoz Are you tired of having no hair? With this Boowolf Hair cream, your depilated torso can finally say "thank you=woooo!" Celebrate by stripping off in front of the full moon and dancing crazily. Bring 5 Boowolf Hairs to the Temple of Scriptures 13 - Klernodie Don't be sad, sometimes it's inportant to get rid of the overflow! Bring 1 Gingerhead Man to the Temple of Scriptures 14 - Zuart You're feeling duite disobedient today. If someone asks you not to eat their bread, go ahead and eat it anyway! Bring 1 Monk Bread to the Temple of Scriptures 15 - Bouilli If you appear to be salivating much more than usual today, don't worry, it's quite natural. The humidity of the air around you encourages the growth of a harmless bacterium known in the common tongue as baba carabus salivaor, with your mouth full, bawbaw carawpus chalifa. It is more commonly known as Crab Slobber. Bring 5 Crab Slobber to the Temple of Scriptures 16 - Okajin Goodness me, you're well preserved! What's your secret? A little Fossil rubbed into the face each morning, and time just passes you by! Bring 1 Fossil to the Temple of Scriptures 17 - Luzbel With his staff in hand, he watches over the green medows! Bring 1 Crazy Shepherd Staff to the Temple of Scriptures 18 - Titi You like to find fault with everything, don't you? I think you should look a little closer to home. Bring 2 Vulgar Dye to the Temple of Scriptures 19 - Alucard It stinks of rotten seaweed around here! Bring 5 Nostril Algae to the Temple of Scriptures 20 - Gurvamon Rugged Quartz is unusual in that it absorbs and stores heat. Some adeventures take advantage of this unsusal feature by slipping a few pebbles into their underwear when it's cold out. Bring 2 Rugged Quartz to the Temple of Scriptures 21 - Alhera When you covet what others have, it's because you don't really know what you want! Bring 1 Zora's Helmet to the Temple of Scriptures 22 - Tholank The problem with Stewabbaise is that is causes terrible seasickness, even when you're on dry land and watching the waves from afar. Bring 1 Stewabbaise to the Temple of Scriptures 23 - Kaoly I take this ring and do solemnly swear that I will be faithful to you as long as I live. Bring 1 Silimelle's Wedding Ring to the Temple of Scriptures 24 - Xan Whatever you stick this pretty Ruby Stone on will dramaticlly shoot up in value. Bring 1 Ruby Stone to the Temple of Scriptures 25 - Anulideven Make sure you sprinkle your soil with Riktus Essence, and don't leave a single stone untouched! Bring 2 Essence of Riktus to the Temple of Scriptures 26 - Lokhaan Having spent the whole morning looking over the forest for chestnuts, you've gone na d got yourself completely lost! Bring 2 Chestnuts to the Temple of Scriptures 27 - Benka Improvising is easy when you've got a sharp eye! Bring 2 Starry-Eyeds to the Temple of Scriptures 28 - Nobozil Place the five Whispering Rocks in a circle, and blow gently upon them. A light breeze will caress your face. Bring 5 Whispering Rocks to the Temple of Scriptures 29 - Olileb If you don't drink something soon, you'll end up looking even more like a piece of Dry Wood than you noramally do! Bring 5 Dry Wood to the Temple of Scriptures 30 - Aleb Eat a Waffle at the Troll Fair for an uncontrollable adrenaline rush! Bring 1 Waffle to the Temple of Scriptures 31 - Krisdanh You won't be surprised to learn that after all that screaming, you've lost your voice. Bring 1 Loud Cloth to the Temple of Scriptures Category:Almamax Quests